Kill Night Rogue
is the sixtieth episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. As the title suggests, this chapter features the death of (Night Rogue) at the hands of Shingetsu. It also features the first appearance of Build's RocketPanda form following it's TV appearance in the . Synopsis Night Rogue is doomed to die after Blood Stalk betrays him. What fate Shingetsu will decide for him? Meanwhile, Anzu reveals to Sento and Ryuga that she too was a victim of Faust's experiments. She even confessed to them that she played a part in 's demise as revenge by proxy against anyone connected to Faust, which drew the ire of Sento. Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |深海 マコト|Fukami Makoto}}: |山本 涼介|Yamamoto Ryōsuke}} * : * : Build Cast * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |氷室 幻徳|Himuro Gentoku}}: |水上剣星|Mikami Kensei}} * |多治見 喜子|Tajimi Yoshiko}}: |魏 涼子|Gi Ryōko}} * |ブラッドスターク|Buraddo Sutāku|Voice}}: |金尾 哲夫|Kanao Tetsuo}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} * : |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} *Shingetsu Demon Form: |浅井宏輔|Asai Kosuke}} Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Organic: Crow ***Inorganic: Stealth **Build ***Organic: Rabbit, Panda ***Inorganic: Tank, Rocket **Ryuga ***Dragon **Night Rogue ***Bat **Blood Stalk ***Organic: Cobra ***Inorganic: N/A **Shingetsu ***Bat (in ) **Anzu ***Tiger *'Forms Used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***StealthCrow Armor **Build ***RabbitTank, RocketPanda Notes *'Count at episode end:' Fullbottles= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Drill, Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda (not mentioned), Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku (not mentioned) **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket (not mentioned), Shoubousha (not mentioned), Soujiki, Light (not mentioned), Ragna-mail *'Bottles in Ryuga's Possession:' Dragon (not mentioned) *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Spider, Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Reizoko, Launcher, Robot *'Bottles in Night Rogue's Possession:' **Organic: N/A **Inorganic: N/A *'Bottles in Blood Stalk's Possession:' Cobra *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' Watch, Bakudan, Bat *'Bottles in Anzu's Possession:' **Organic: Tiger, Kujira **Inorganic: Jet |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 73. *Continuing from the previous episode, the way Shingetsu keeps Night Rogue's Bat Fullbottle, Transteam Gun and Steam Blade after the former kills him is a callback to the of when as Genm Zombie Gamer defeats and subsequently stole his and before killing him. **The way Shingetsu kills Gentoku somewhat is similar to of . *It is also revealed that the mass-produced G7 suits have a built-in self destruct mechanism. This is to prevent the suits to be used to endanger innocent lives as tools of warfare, as well as using the suit to attack or kill its creator. This is justified because Goro discovers that the Guardians who used his G7 suits are also used by Faust. **This is similar to when he installed a breaker to disable any to prevent any user from attacking him while armed. *Anzu in possession of the Tiger, Kujira, and Jet Fullbottles provides joke references to the played by Yumi Sugimoto: **The Kujira and Jet Fullbottles being a Best Match is an obvious reference to , the mentor of the . **Her usage of the Tiger Fullbottle brings to mind , Miu's Engine partner. External Links *Episode 61 at FanFiction.Net Category:New Form Episode